Left Out
by Smackalicious
Summary: I should have known you two were up to something. [DoggettScullySkinner 3some. Oneshot. Hints at PWP. Pure silliness. Author's Note inside.]


_Title: Left Out  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor, hints at PWP  
Genre: Mixed Up  
Pairing: Doggett/Scully/Skinner  
Summary: "I should have known you two were up to something."  
Spoilers: Definitely none.  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to Chris Carter, FOX, Ten Thirteen, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Notes: Comes from my recent fannish post of doom in my Livejournal, where I suggested people give me pairings & random objects or words as prompts, and I would write a comment!fic, the length of an LJ comment or shorter. This fic prompted Doggett/Scully/Skinner and a Kleenex box. This is the first time I've ever written this 3-some, and yes, it's intended to be silly._

* * *

"Ah-choo!" 

"Aw, geez, Scully, you shoulda stayed home," Doggett scolded her, handing her a box of Kleenexes.

"Thank you, Agent Doggett, but I promise I'm fine," Scully responded, then promptly blew her nose.

"I can recall you saying that more than once in the past, and the majority of those times you were anything but fine," came another voice as a man entered the room.

"Assistant Director Skinner," Scully said, surprised.

Skinner nodded. "I came to relieve you from this case, at least temporarily. Go home, Scully. Get some rest. It'll save us all some sanity."

Scully rolled her eyes. "I told you, I'm . . . " A sudden bout of coughing overtook her words, and when she finished, she looked up to see Doggett and Skinner giving her pointed looks. "Fine." She sighed. "Okay, I'll go."

She reluctantly stood up to return to her own motel room, which adjoined the one she stood in now, which was Agent Doggett's. They had been sent to work on a case out of state, and had been reviewing casefiles in Doggett's room before turning in for the night.

She slammed the door shut and clomped over to the desk, packing files up to be given to Skinner before she left, and turned off her laptop, frustrated that she was being sent home, and for no good reason!

She angrily tore open her suitcase and removed her pajamas - there was no way she was going home right now; it was late and she had been up since 6 o'clock that morning, and all she'd had to eat was half a bagel with cream cheese, and it wasn't even real cream cheese, it was lite cream cheese! At least she could get some sleep in now, that was one perk to this being sent home.

She climbed into bed, eager to get some rest now that Skinner had taken over her role on the case. Actually, the more she thought about it, the happier she was - she was getting some time off, and someone else was busting their ass for once to get the job done. It was a nice change. She smiled and started to close her eyes, when suddenly her bed jolted.

"What the hell?" she asked to the empty room, and sat up. As she did so, the bed jumped again, and she nearly lost her balance.

"Alright, I need to see what's going on," she said to herself, walking across the room to grab her gun and then back to where her room connected to Doggett's. "If Doggett or Skinner is in danger, I need to protect them."

She braced herself, then kicked the door open, revealing . . .

Doggett and Skinner on the bed, stripped down to their underwear, tickling each other.

"What the fuck is going on here?" she asked, more out of shock than anything else.

"Scully!" Doggett said, scrambling to cover himself. "We can explain . . . "

"You sure as hell better be able to," she said, dropping the gun and placing her hands on her hips.

"Really, Dana, it's not what it looks like," Skinner insisted.

Scully shook her head. "I should have known you two were up to something." Both men shook their heads furiously. "Sending me home. It was just so you could play with each other." They continued to shake their heads. "Well, you know what this means."

"Please, Scully, no!" Doggett begged.

She glared at them. "Next time there's a tickle fight, you make sure I'm invited. I'm sick of you two leaving me out. Now, can I get a promissory handshake or something?"

Doggett and Skinner looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure," Doggett said, sticking out his hand. Scully took it, and as she did so, he pulled her up into the bed, involving her in the tickle fight full force. She screamed with laughter, enjoying the assault.

"That's what you get for interrupting us!" Skinner cried.

The three continued to tickle each other long into the night, and any mention of Scully going home was long-forgotten.


End file.
